1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile electronic key device, and more particularly to an improvement of electronic key devices for keylessly releasing the door lock of an automobile from the exterior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door lock device plays a very important role to prevent automobile theft. But it requires the user always to carry and use a key.
In particular, a problem frequently occurs when the door is locked with the key left in the car. Under these circumstances, a keyless entry system has been strongly desired.
Conventional keyless entry systems have been realized under the synchronicity of theft-prevention and destruction by mischief.
Such an existing keyless entry system usually comprises a keyboard installed on the external surface of the vehicle body, for instance marginal edge portion of door handle. The user can input a predetermined specific ID number as plural digits through said keyboard, and the identification thereof with a predetermined registered number results in lock cancellation.
This conventional technique to increases theft prevention as well as many of other identical type systems and have gained public favor particularly for high-class motor cars.
Said conventional keyboard type electronic key devices, however, have been disadvantageous in being able to be destroyed or to become inoperative because of the keyboard located outside of the vehicle.
Conventional keyless entry systems, in spite of the theft preventing effect thereof, has been powerless to prevent destruction thereof which results in making it impossible to unlock and expensive to be repaired.
Besides such an intentional theft case, an externally exposed keyboard easily becomes a target of mischiefs which of thereby easily lead it to be inoperative.